Built For Sin
by M.J Irvine
Summary: Jenna wasn't sure how she got to this point in her life, and frankly she felt like it wasn't worth it. All the hard work she had to put in to get into this business was all about to go straight to hell, and for what? How was she supposed to choose?
1. Prologue

**Built For Sin: The Prologue **

* * *

**A/N: ****This is the prologue to my new series Built for Sin. I got the idea for this story last night when I watched a Randy Orton tribute video with the song by Framing Hanley. So I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh by the way, I'm finishing up** All or Nothing **while I'm working on this story, so be sure to check that story out as well. Thanks!**

* * *

Jenna looked at herself in the mirror, she had a decision to make tonight, and if she didn't make the right one, she was sure to be miserable. She wasn't sure how she got to this point in her life, and frankly she felt like it wasn't worth it. All the hard work she had to put in to get into this business was all about to go straight to hell, and for what? All of the fighting and arguing was causing her enough heartache. How was she supposed to choose?

Jenna's thoughts were quickly interrupted when her cell phone start vibrating. When looked at the caller ID, she sighed deeply before answering it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, I'm just not leaving the hotel. I should be there in a few minutes, are you in hair and make-up yet?" He asked.

"Yes Ted, everything will be ready by the time you get here. You just be sure to wash that bitch's skanky ass perfume off before you come see me." She said knowing why he was late.

"Jenna listen. I'll explain everything later on tonight." Ted said.

"You know what, Ted? I'm so sick of your excuses. What the hell happened to you? I don't even know who you are anymore! But I guess you just don't care, right? Don't bother trying to explain anything to me, Ted. I'm done." She said before hanging up on him.

It all started with Ted, her high school sweetheart, her first love. He was the one who truly had her heart, and she had his. The entered the business together, created a great faction, and become the "it" power couple. But all good things aren't meant to last forever. She started to feel like Ted was distancing himself from her, and in a way he was. His focus was solely on capturing the World Heavyweight Championship; She also realized when he had started cheated because he would ignore her and start countless arguments just to get out of the hotel room. She was just so fed up with his bullshit, and she wasn't going to sit around and pretend like everything was fine and dandy.

That's when she started seeing Randy. The one man who actually saw her for her true potential, and with spending time with him, she started to slowly fall for him. They told each other secrets and fantasies that they wouldn't dare share with anyone else. She found her equal in Randy, but she knew she could never be with him. As badly as she wanted to be with him, it could never happen.

Jenna's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled as she finished applying her mascara.

Randy opened the door and popped his head in, "Can I come in?"

Jenna turned around and gave a smile, "Sure."

Once Randy was in the room, he shut the door and locked it. Jenna hopped out of the chair and leapt into his embrace.

"God I've missed you." She said trying not to cry.

"I've missed you too, I'm so sorry." He said looking at her apologetically.

"Don't be, just know that tonight I'm making my decision. Just make sure you're out there." She said with a fake smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Well, I better get going I have a certain Irishman to RKO." He said letting go of her hands.

"Kick his ass…for me." She said before placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Consider it done." He said with his signature smirk.

She gave him a tight hug and watched him leave. The smile that played on her face quickly disappeared.

Once the faction was broken apart, Ted and Jenna's relationship started to slowly dissipate. He was hell-bent on becoming the World Heavyweight Champion, while she was falling even harder for Randy, and one night of passion changed everything. She knew she would have a choice to make in the end, and either way she was going to lose something. But it's better to be poor and in love than to be rich and miserable…right?

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there's the prologue...tell me what you think. Should I start the series?**


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N:**__ Alright it's finally here! Chapter one and boy are you guys in for one hell of a, chapter…thanks to __**Samara Serelle **__for the review, I look forward to all of your feedback, the more the better._

* * *

Jenna moaned out loud, shutting her eyes tight as she slid up and down. The feeling drove her crazy, the way his grip would tighten on her hips, the way he would talk dirty to her whenever she'd speed up, the way he met her thrust for thrust. This was the result of a heated argument between Ted Dibiase Jr. and his wife Jenna. Their passion for each other made the make-up sex that much better. The dim lighting from the candles made her copper skin tone glow, and the way she would claw at his strong muscular chest was almost enough to drive him over the edge.

Jenna's moans grew louder and he felt her walls closing in around him, "Shit, Jenna…Fuck!"

A sly smirk played on her face, "Mmm, you like that? You like my wet pussy sliding up and down on your big dick?"

Ted gripped her hips even tighter as he felt his climax grow, "Fuck Jen I'm gonna…cum!"

"Do it, cum for me baby." Jenna said as she sped up.

Ted started slamming into her, making her scream. She held onto his shoulders for dear life as she felt her climax wash over her.

"Oh god! Teddy right there…God! Don't stop." She moaned as she felt him drive himself deeper inside of her.

Jenna felt tears slide down her cheeks as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, soon she felt Ted explode inside of her, and she collapsed onto the pillow beside him. Their breathing was ragged and Jenna was still shaking.

"Wow, you should bring up divorce more often." Ted joked.

Jenna looked over at him and rolled her eyes, "This doesn't change anything."

"Oh this changes everything." Ted said and he took her hand in his.

Jenna quickly snatched it away and sat up, "No it doesn't. This was a mistake, Ted. Things are different between us now, and one night of make-up sex doesn't change years of emotional turmoil."

With that she got up from their bed, grabbed her clothes, and went into the bathroom. When she came out, Ted was dressed and sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Jenna grabbed her purse and left the hotel room without so much as a good bye.

"Randy, what about your daughter? She needs you!" Samantha yelled.

"Sam I'm filing for divorce from you, not from our daughter. I'm also filing for sole custody of Alanna, so don't try anything stupid." Randy said as he continued to pack.

"Randy please, I'm sorry. Whatever I did I can fix it." Sam pleaded.

"You cheated, Sam! How in the hell could you possibly fix that?" Randy said as he slammed his suitcase shut.

"Baby please, just don't go. I'm so so sorry." Sam cried.

"Sorry doesn't make it better, Sam. As far as I'm concerned the love you felt for me wasn't strong enough to keep you from sleeping with someone else. But you know what? I'll be okay, I'll be able to move on from this, but you…You'll forever regret it."

And with that said, Randy grabbed his bags and headed downstairs. He could hear Sam crying from their bedroom. Just then the doorbell rang, and when he opened the door, his best friend, John Cena, was standing on the other side.

"Hey man, you ready to go?" John asked.

"Yeah, listen could you put these in the trunk, there's one more thing I need to get." Randy said before running back upstairs.

"Damn these are a lot of bags." John said as he started putting the bags in the car.

Once Randy made it to the top of the stairs, he headed into his daughter's room, grabbed her diaper bag, and picked her up out of her crib. Alanna already had her puffy pink coat on, so after he had her secure on his hip, he headed out to the car, and strapped her in the car seat.

"Okay, you didn't say anything about bringing baby girl along." John said with a confused look on his face.

"There's been a change of plans, she'll be travelling with us from now on." Randy said as he buckled up.

"Would you mind explaining to me why Sam can't do it?" John asked.

"Sam and I are getting a divorce." Randy said.

"Damn man, I'm sorry." John said.

"Don't be, she cheated, I caught her, and we're over." Randy said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Alanna is going to love being on the road." John said as he backed out of the drive-way.

"Not only that, but Jenna is gonna shit bricks." Randy said with a smirk.

"Haha yeah, shit bricks with happiness. Jenna loves Alanna." John said.

"And once she sees Alanna, there's no telling how long it'll take to pry her away." Randy said smiling.

"Let's just hope that Dibiase is out of the way." John said.

"Oh believe me, if I know Jenna, she'll rip him a new asshole." Randy said.

Everyone had arrived at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Long Island, New York, and they all were getting ready for Monday Night Raw. Randy and Alanna had arrived with John, while Jenna arrived with her half-sister Devon and their child-hood friend, Elizabeth Kocanski, better known as Beth Phoenix. Jenna and Devon both wrestled for the WWE, Jenna better known as "Jinx" and Devon better known as "Rose", had formed a tag team along with Beth Phoenix called, DWA (Divas With Attitude).

Tonight, DWA would face LayCool for the WWE Women's Tag Team championships. Jenna had been looking forward to kicking Michelle's ass since her debut, and tonight would be the opportunity to do some major damage. Once the ladies entered the locker room, they were met by Maryse, Alicia Fox, Michelle McCool, and Layla.

"Damn, can I prepare for my match without having to deal with the Skankafied Quad-Squad?" Devon asked as she threw her duffel bag onto the bench.

"Don't even worry about it D, they were probably talking about how tight Maryse's extensions were, no, better yet, they were probably talking about how many times Michelle had to blow Mark in order to keep her job." Jenna said with a smirk.

"Damn Jen, that was harsh…but well-deserved." Devon said smiling.

Beth just shook her head as she unpacked her duffel bag, "You two should really be focusing more on your match tonight, than insulting the Skankafied Quad-Squad."

"Like D said, it's well-deserved." Jenna said before she started unpacking her duffel bag.

"You know what Jenna; I'm real sick of you and your stupid ass insults." Michelle said in a pissy tone.

"Well maybe you should stop being such a skankafied slut bag, and I'll stop with my stupid ass insults…oh no wait…I lied." Jenna started laughing.

"You know, Ted never insulted me whenever we were together." Michelle taunted.

"That's probably because you spent so much time with your head between his legs, that he just forgot how to comprehend English altogether. Besides, that shit won't be happening anymore, cause I'm officially divorcing his tired ass." Jenna said before grabbing her duffel bag and storming out of the locker room.

"Damn now see what you did? Now you're going to have to suffer a career ending injury due to that dick sucking mouth of yours. That's a damn shame." Devon said shaking her head.

As Jenna made her way down the hall, she could hear the faint sound of a baby crying. She followed the cries, which brought her to John Cena's locker room. When she knocked on the door, low and behold, John Cena answered the door with a crying Alanna in his arms.

"Help me." He said as he handed Alanna to Jenna.

"Oh my god, John." Jenna said as she rocked a crying Alanna in her arms.

Alanna stopped crying after a while, and rested her head on Jenna's shoulders.

"John, who's little girl is this?" Jenna asked as she continued to rock the baby.

"She's mine." A voice said from behind Jenna.

When she turned around, a large smile spread across her face, "So I'm guessing this is the famous Alanna?"

"Your guess would be correct, and Sam and I are over. You were right about her." Randy said.

"And you were right about Ted, but let's not get into that right now." Jenna walked over to Randy and smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!" Randy asked rubbing the now reddening spot on his arm.

"That's for not calling me and letting me know you were bringing Alanna, and that (she smacked him again) was for leaving her with dipshit over there." Jenna said pointing to Cena.

"Hey! I resent that!" John said as he continued to look at his car magazine.

"Listen, my match is up next, try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone. And when I get back, that pretty little girl better be in one piece." Jenna said before handing Alanna to Randy. "Bye pretty girl." Jenna said as she waved.

Alanna smiled and waved back at Jenna before she disappeared behind the door. Devon was waiting for Jenna by the gorilla clad in her blue and black wrestling gear. Jenna had on a purple and black spandex halter top, with a pair of black wrestling tights that had a purple tribal design that travelled up the sides of each leg, and a pair of black and purple wrestling boots. Jenna's long black hair was placed in a neat ponytail, while Devon's naturally curly brown hair flowed down past her shoulders.

"Are you ready to kick some skankafied quad-squad ass?" Devon asked.

"Hell yeah, let's do this." Jenna said as they high-fived each other and ran up the stairs to the curtain.

**DWA vs. LayCool (WWE Women's Tag Team Championships)**

**Once Layla and Michelle had entered the ring, Layla had snatched the microphone from Justin Roberts and handed it to Michelle, who completely ignored the boos from the audience.**

"**Tonight Layla and I have to defend our fabulous titles against those obnoxious wannabes Jinx and Rose, who obviously need a lesson in how to dress. I mean seriously, they may act all big and bad, but we all know that they're all talk and no action. Speaking of no action, hey Jinx, Ted told me how lousy you were in bed, which is probably why he left you for me, because I can please him so much better than you can." Michelle threw the microphone out of the ring and chants of "slut" had spread throughout the arena.**

**Then "Devour" by Shinedown hit the titantron followed by Jinx and Rose running out from opposite sides of the stage and meeting in the middle.**

"**Now making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of two hundred and sixty-seven pounds, DWA!" Roberts announced.**

**Together they made their way down the ramp, and slid into the ring at the same time. They each climbed to the top of the turnbuckles and hyped up the crowd. When Layla and Michelle climbed back into the ring, Jinx let Rose start the match off, and climbed to the outside.**

**Layla and Rose circled each other, both talking shit eventually meeting in the middle and getting in each other's face. Rose got fed up and slapped Layla hard across the face. She grabbed a hand full of Layla's hair and tossed her half way across the ring. While the ref was distracted, Rose took the opportunity to drop kick Michelle off the ring apron, which sent her crashing to the ground. Rose quickly tagged in Jinx, who ran over to Layla and performed her devastating finishing move, Chaos Theory, which is a swift upper cut, followed by a kick to the cut, and ended with a spinning heel kick to the head. **

**Once Layla hit the mat, Jinx covered her for the pin, and she got it. **

"**The winners of this match by pin fall and the new WWE Women's Tag Team Champions, DWA!" Roberts announced.**

**Rose and Jinx grabbed their title belts and held them high as the fans cheered them on. They pulled each other into a tight hug before exiting the ring and heading up the ramp. Michelle and Layla were unconscious, but that didn't matter now. DWA had finally captured the Women's Tag Team championships.**

Once they were backstage, Devon and Jenna were congratulated by most of the Raw roster including Gail Kim and Eve. Their third member, Beth Phoenix, also congratulated them on their huge victory.

"So are we going out to celebrate?" Devon asked still pumped from all the adrenaline.

"Oh definitely, but look I'll meet you back at the hotel. I have to go see someone first." Jenna said before hugging her partner and heading down the opposite hallway.

When she made it to the locker room, she knocked on the door. As soon as she saw Randy's face, she jumped into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he spun her around laughing.

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it." Randy said as he sat her down.

"Oh my god, its fucking insane!" Jenna said still smiling.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"Like no one in the world can touch you." She said looking around the room, and when she noticed a sleeping Alanna, her smile got bigger, "How long has she been asleep?"

"For a good fifteen minutes. Listen, I know you probably want to go out and celebrate, so do let me keep you." Randy said.

"You're not coming?" Jenna asked a little disappointed.

"I can't, I have Alanna to take care of." Randy said.

"Then I'll chill with you and Alanna. I could always go out and celebrate later." Jenna said.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want you to miss out." He said as he started packing up his duffel bag.

"Please, you're the one who trained me, so it's only fair that I celebrate with one person that made it possible for me to be here." She said as she hugged him.

Randy wrapped his arms around her waist, making the hug tighter. Jenna couldn't help but take in his scent. He smelled like Sex and Vanilla, which is exactly what she called that cologne he used, Obsession, was the name. She couldn't help but get lost in the euphoric smell, which turned her on beyond belief. As they slowly pulled away, she couldn't help but look into those deep sapphire blue eyes, and completely lose herself. Before she knew it, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Jenna caressed the hair on the back of his neck as she gave his tongue complete access of her mouth. The kiss was so tantalizing that Jenna could feel her knees start to go limp, but Randy held onto her back to keep her from breaking their connection. When they finally did decide to come up for air, they smiled at each other.

"Well, that was interesting." She said with small smirk.

"To say the least. Are you ready to go?" He asked as he picked Alanna up.

"Almost, just let me grab my duffel bag from the diva's locker room." She said before she sprinted out of the locker room.

As she threw her things into her duffle bag, she didn't hear the door open and close. Once she turned to leave, there he stood with a bouquet of flowers.

"Ted I really don't have time for this." She said as she threw her duffel bag handle onto her shoulder.

"I saw your match tonight. You were amazing. I just wanted to congratulate you." He said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you, Ted, now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." She said as she maneuvered around him to exit the locker room.

But before she could make it completely through the door, he grabbed her arm, "I'm still in love with you, Jenna. Please don't do this to me."

Jenna snatched her arm away, "You did this to yourself, Ted. Now you're going to have to deal with the consequences."

Once Randy had Alanna secured in her car seat, he shut the door and waited for Jenna, who he noticed power walking towards him.

"Let's go…now." She said as she threw her bag in the trunk and hopped into the passenger side of the car.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked clearly concerned.

"Ted is here, and he's trying to get me back." She said as they pulled out of the parking garage.

"Dibiase just doesn't know when to back off, that was always his problem in Legacy. Too much was never enough for him." Randy explained.

"Which is why I'm divorcing him." Jenna said before turning her attention to the nightlife of New York.

Randy took her hand and intertwined their fingers. Jenna noticed this, and just smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's chapter one…tell me what you think of it so far…hopefully chapter two won't take as long to get posted, lol. R&R Thanks!**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate everyone's feedback. And to _**Samara Serelle…**_QUIT WITH THE PARAGRAPH LONG REVIEWS! Lol I still love you though!

* * *

"So let me get this straight…You're divorcing Ted for Randy?"

Jenna was on the phone with Devon, who had been calling her non-stop that morning.

"No, I'm divorcing Ted because I'm not in love with him anymore. To be completely honest, I pretty much hate him now." Jenna said as she filed her nails.

Jenna had gone to Randy's hotel room that morning to look after Alanna while he went down to the gym with Cena and Morrison to get in an early workout, so Jenna stayed and took care of Alanna, who had taken a quick liking to her.

"So how's Alanna?" Devon asked.

"She's sleeping right now, but other than that she's been great." Jenna said with a smile as she glanced over at a sleeping Alanna. "She looks just like him."

"Great! That's just what Randy needs. A demon spawn that looks just like him, that way he could RKO all of her potential boyfriends when she hits high school." Devon joked.

"Alanna is anything but a demon spawn. She's a sweet angel with no sign of her mother in her at all." Jenna said. "So have you made your move on Drew yet?"

"Can we please not get into this now?" Devon asked.

"You can't answer a question with a question, D, have you even talked to him?" Jenna asked.

"There's nothing to talk about Jenna, he's just not interested. And if he was, he would have talked to me by now." Devon said.

Devon and Jenna were indeed half sisters, but they talked and shared everything. They may have had different personalities, but their love for their job brought them closer together. When Devon and Jenna first met, Jenna was twelve and Devon was fourteen, and Jenna's father had just married Devon's mother. It was safe to say that it was a match made in hell, cause over the years their hate for each other turned into a tight bond. After they graduated high school, their love for wrestling travelled with them throughout college, and they started training at a local wrestling school in their hometown of Atlanta, Georgia. Devon, since she was the oldest was offered a contract by the WWE first, while Jenna stayed behind for a couple months, and in late October she too was offered a contract with the WWE.

"D, quit being a punk and just talk to him already. What are you afraid of?" Jenna asked as she got off the bed.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I just don't think that he's into me like that." Devon said.

"Devon listen, you're gorgeous and you know it. Every guy on Raw would kill to have a chance with you, including Drew. All you have to do is talk to him." Jenna insisted as she walked into the living room area of the room.

"Fine! I'll talk to him, but if he shuts me down I'm going to shove my foot so far up yo–"Devon was suddenly interrupted.

"Um, yeah D I gotta go; I think Alanna is waking up. I'll talk to you later." Jenna quickly hung up the phone and placed it in her back pocket.

When she walked back into the bedroom, Alanna was sitting up on the bed rubbing her eyes. Jenna couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. Alanna smiled big when she saw Jenna, and held her arms out. Jenna walked over and picked her up from the bed.

"Hey there pretty girl. Did you have a nice nap?" Jenna asked in a soft tone as she walked towards the kitchen.

Alanna just smiled and rested her head on Jenna's shoulder. She gave Alanna a small kiss on the forehead before sitting her down on the couch.

"I don't know about you, but I could go for something yummy right now." Jenna said as she picked up the hotel phone.

She sat next to Alanna on the couch, and turned on cartoons. Tom and Jerry just so happened to be on, and Alanna started clapping her hands. Jenna laughed after she hung up from ordering room service.

"You like Tom and Jerry?" Jenna asked.

"Jewie!" Alanna said just above a whisper.

Randy smiled as he watched Jenna and Alanna on the couch. He knew how much Jenna adored Alanna; he just didn't think that Alanna would get so attached to her in such a short amount of time. He noticed how comfortable Jenna was, hell she was practically a natural, which is why he loved her so much. But he knew that they could never be together, not like that anyway.

He quickly put those thoughts out of his head, and walked into the room.

"How are my two favorite ladies today?" He asked as he kissed Alanna on the forehead.

"Hey! I didn't hear you come in. How was your workout?" Jenna asked before she gave Randy a quick hug.

"I got in a good hour while Cena was being a blabbering idiot, and Morrison was too busy admiring himself in the mirror." Randy explained.

Jenna laughed as she shook her head, "Which is why you need new workout buddies."

"Who exactly did you have in mind?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, let's see, it's a certain diva that you've known for a while." Jenna started.

"Umm, and is she cute?" Randy asked with his signature smirk.

Jenna smacked him on his arm, "Of course I am."

"Who would look after Alanna?" He asked as he picked the little one up from the couch.

"Devon could do it, she wouldn't have a problem with it, plus I'm helping her out with something. So she kind of owes me a favor." Jenna said as she lightly tickled Alanna.

"Sounds like a plan to me. So, have you two eaten yet?" He asked.

"Actually I just ordered us some breakfast." Jenna said as she walked towards her room.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jenna quickly opened it and the bellhop pushed the cart into the room.

"What did you do? Order the whole restaurant?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't know what you liked so I just ordered what looked good." Jenna said as she closed the door behind the bellhop.

Alanna started fidgeting around in Randy's arms, and suddenly held her arms out for Jenna.

"I think she's starting to get attached to you." Randy said as he handed Alanna to Jenna.

"I think I'm starting to get attached to her too. She's just too adorable for words." Jenna cooed as she tickled Alanna's belly.

Alanna laughed which brought a smile to Randy's face. He was beginning to realize why he was falling in love with Jenna. Not only was she gorgeous beyond belief, but her personality brought out the best in people. She wasn't stuck up or bitchy like some of the women he had dated, and she for damn sure was nothing like Samantha.

Jenna sat at the table with Alanna on her lap, and started feeding her small pieces of mango. Alanna made the cutest face that made Jenna laugh, which brought Randy out of his thoughts. He walked over and sat down and started eating.

"I think she likes the mangos." Jenna said as she continued to feed Alanna.

"She's loves fruit, anything that's sweet, she'll eat it." Randy said before he shoved a fork full of blueberry pancakes in his mouth.

"You are such a pig." Jenna said rolling her eyes.

"What!" Randy asked with his mouth full.

Jenna just shook her head before eating her strawberry waffles. Alanna started getting antsy again, which only meant one thing.

"I think someone needs their diaper changed." Jenna said before looking over at Randy.

Randy looked up from his plate with a skeptical look on his face, "Oh no, you've handled her this far, the least you could do is change her diaper."

"Nope, you're the daddy. Randy, your daughter needs her diaper changed." Jenna said giving him 'the look'.

"Alright fine, come here baby girl." Randy said as he picked up Alanna.

Jenna watched from her seat as Randy changed Alanna. She had to keep herself from laughing when she saw the look on his face after taking Alanna's diaper off.

"Jesus! Alanna, why!" Randy said as he covered his nose.

Alanna giggled as Randy took the diaper off. He wrapped it up and placed it inside of a plastic bag. Jenna shook her head and finished her breakfast. Once she was finished, she walked into the room where Randy had just finished dressing Alanna.

"Hey, I need to get back to my room." Jenna said.

"So soon?" He asked.

"I'm in desperate need of a shower, Randy." She said with a smirk.

"You can always take one here. Plus, I don't think Alanna would want you out of her sight."

As much as Jenna had grown to love the little girl, she would never be her mother. Jenna noticed how Alanna held out her arms again, but she just kissed the top of her head.

"You need to spend some time alone with your daughter, Randy. That's the best thing for the both of you right now." Jenna said before leaving the room.

Alanna gave Randy the pouty face, and her bottom lip started to quiver.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you." Randy said.

And just as she opened the door, she heard Alanna start to cry. That was when she realized just how attached to Alanna she was. Jenna slowly made her way back to the room, and took Alanna from Randy.

"It's okay angel. I'm not going anywhere, right now." She said as she looked over at Randy.

She grabbed her hotel key out of her back pocket, and handed it to him, "Go get my things, I'm going to need a shower if I'm going to be here with Alanna."

Randy took the key and kissed Jenna on the cheek, "Thank you,"

"Yeah yeah, now go before I change my mind." Jenna said as she rocked Alanna.

Before Randy left the room, he turned back and noticed how Alanna rested her head on Jenna's shoulder. Jenna was gently rocking and rubbing her back.

_Those are my girls_. He thought before quietly closing the door.

"Well it looks like you've got your hands full." A voice said from behind.

Randy turned to face his former best friend, "What do you want, Ted?"

Ted chuckled, "You know it's funny how Jen just happens to be in your hotel room after filing for a divorce."

"Think what you want Ted, but I don't have time for this." Randy said as he moved passed Ted.

"It's only a matter of time before she realizes that she made the biggest mistake of her life!" Ted yelled after Randy.

"Keep telling yourself that Dibiase." Randy said to himself as he entered the elevator.

When Randy reached Jenna's floor, he immediately found her room and opened the door. The sight that was taking place was enough to burn a mental picture into his brain.

"Oh God! Really Devon!" Randy yelled as he walked out of the room with his hands over his eyes.

Devon quickly dressed and opened up the door, "You know Orton, you act like you've never seen a naked woman before."

"Devon, I hope you know I've never looked at you as one of the divas, which is why I never in a million years would EVER picture you naked." Randy said trying to shake the image out of his head.

"You are such an asshole." Devon said before punching his arm.

"Yeah anyway, if you're done burning holes into my retina I need to get Jenna's suitcase." He said as he walked into the hotel room.

"Did you two finally do the nasty?" Devon asked with a sly smirk.

"What? No! She's just helping me take care of Alanna." Randy said as he continued to look around the room.

"So you have **_MY_** best friend, who you are so obviously in love with, playing mommy to **_YOUR_** daughter?" Devon asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"She's not playing mommy. She's just helping me adjust to the life of single parenting." Randy said.

"Riiight, whatever you say Orton." Devon rolled her eyes before grabbing a large suitcase from the closet.

"Is this it?" Randy asked.

"Yep, Jenna's pride and joy. You just make sure Ted stays away from her. I wouldn't want to have to bail her out of jail for murder." Devon said.

"I don't know, if Ted keeps going down the path he's going in, then you won't have a choice." Randy said before heading back to the elevators.

Devon watched in amusement as Randy attempted to drag Jenna's suitcase into the elevators.

_Those two were made for each other_. She thought before heading back into the hotel room.

When Randy finally made it back to his hotel room, he noticed that the t.v. was off, and it was quiet…too quiet. He walked into the bedroom only to find Jenna asleep with Alanna snuggled up next to her. Randy grabbed his phone and took a picture. As he watched them sleep, he couldn't bring himself to wake her up, so instead he walked into the living room area, and watched t.v.

Randy felt his pocket vibrate, and took out his phone, it was a text from Jenna.

_Did you get my bag? –Jen_

_Yeah it's at the foot of the bed. Do you need me to get baby girl? -Randy_

_No, she'll be fine; jus turn the t.v. down a bit. –Jen_

Randy smirked and turned the volume down on the t.v. and went back to his phone.

_Is that better mother? –Randy_

_Shut your face! –Jen_

_You love my face though! –Randy_

_Ignoring you! Going to shower. –Jen_

_Can I come too? *wink* *wink*_

_No! Mr. McNasty, lol. –Jen_

_I love it when you talk dirty. –Randy_

_Stop It! –Jen_

_You like it! –Randy_

_Whatever! Showering now. –Jen_

_I wuv you! –Randy_

_Suck It Orton! –Jen_

Randy laughed at Jenna's last text before putting his phone back in his pocket. He leaned back on the couch and continued watching ESPN. He slowly started dozing off before he heard faint cries coming from the back room. He jumped up and ran into the room and saw Alanna sitting up on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"There's my little angel." Randy said before picking her up and placing her in his lap.

Alanna started playing with his hands and tried to put one of his fingers in her mouth, but Randy pulled his hand away.

"I don't think so." He said before grabbing her teething ring from her diaper bag. "But that you can chew on."

Alanna snatched it and quickly put it in her mouth. Randy just shook his head and continued to play with her. When Jenna walked out of the bathroom, she was dressed in a pair of hip-hugger jeans, and a wife beater. She used the towel around her shoulders to dry her wet curly hair.

"Oh she's awake!" Jenna said with a surprised look on her face.

Alanna smiled showing only her gums, which made both Randy and Jenna laugh.

"That was the first time she's ever showed anyone her gums." Randy joked.

Jenna playfully smacked his arm, "It's okay Lana, you'll be getting teeth soon."

"Yeah don't remind me, she'll be trying to bite me every chance she gets." Randy said as he played with Alanna's hands.

Jenna shook her head as she continued to dry her hair. Randy couldn't help but stare at her, but when she caught him looking at her through the mirror his attention reverted back to Alanna. Jenna laughed before walking back into the bathroom.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" She asked.

"Well, I have a meet and greet to go to at three, so we could head out at about twelve-ish. That way you could corrupt my daughter's young brain and get her addicted to Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, and all those other "girly" girl stores." He joked.

"First of all, I HATE Hollister, and Abercrombie and Fitch is for the preppy people. I prefer Papaya, Hot Topic, Wet Seal, stores that actually pertain to today's society." Jenna said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Just as long as you keep her away from boys. I don't want you exposing her to those young mall heathens."

Jenna couldn't help but laugh, "Heathens, Randy? Really, what are you like forty?"

"Just make sure you two have a good time, just not too much fun, okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say daddy." Jenna said as she picked up Alanna.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Here's another chapter, I will try to start updating sooner depending on how my ideas fair out. Again I don't own any of the WWE Superstars featured in this story.

I only own Jenna and Devon.

* * *

"It's just going to be you and me, angel. We're going to have lots of fun together now, aren't we?" Jenna asked as she tickled Alanna.

Alanna giggled as she held onto Jenna's shoulder. Randy grabbed his clothes and a towel and walked into the bathroom.

"We can go as soon as I get out of the shower." He said before shutting the bathroom door.

Jenna waved him off as she continued to play with Alanna on the bed. This was going to be their first outing together, and it was going to be one they would never forget.

As the black Mercedes Benz pulled up in front of the mall, the driver opened up the back door. Jenna was the first out as she unhooked Alanna from her car seat, while Randy grabbed the stroller from the trunk. Once Alanna was secured in the stroller, Jenna, Randy, and their two body guards followed them into the mall. That's when they separated; Randy kneeled down and gave Alanna a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you in bit sweetie, you be good for Jenna." He said with a wink before standing up and hugging Jenna, "No boys."

Jenna rolled her eyes before kissing him on the cheek, "No ring-rats."

Randy just shrugged his shoulders before heading off in the opposite direction. Which left Jenna and Alanna to explore the mall together, oh how fun this was going to be. As Jenna started walking passed all the stores, she couldn't help but stop in Babies 'R' Us. She walked into the girl's section and started looking at all the cute clothes and toys. Alanna started getting a little fussy, so she picked her up and carried her around.

Jenna saw a cute baby blue dress, and picked it up, "Isn't this cute, angel?"

Alanna jus giggled before placing her teething ring back into her mouth. Jenna shook her head before putting the dress back. She saw a few cute clothes that would have looked adorable on Alanna, but she didn't know what Randy would think about her spending money on HIS daughter.

_Oh what the hell_. She thought before picking out several outfits and laying them out on top of the stroller.

"Your daddy won't mind if I spoil you a bit. Besides, you're too cute not to spoil." Jenna said before picking out a few dresses and putting them with the rest of the clothes.

Once the cashier rang up all the clothes that Jenna had picked out, the total came to about one thousand-four hundred-and eighty-seven dollars. This didn't surprise Jenna at all, so without budging, she pulled out her card and gave it to the cashier.

The cashier looked down into the stroller and smiled when she noticed Alanna playing with one of her toys.

"She is too precious for words! How old is she?"

Jenna smiled after putting the bags into the carrier beside Alanna's diaper bag.

"She's about nine months." She answered still smiling.

"Well, she has the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen."

Jenna shrugged, "Just like her daddy. Well, have a nice day."

Jenna walked out of the store with a little pep in her step, then she saw the most horrifying scene taking place before her eyes. Ted was making out with Maryse outside of Victoria's Secret. She felt the bile building in the pit of her stomach, but quickly recovered when she heard Alanna cry. She pushed her to a lounge section and took her out of the stroller.

"Awe sweetie, what's the matter?" Jenna cooed as she tried to calm her down.

She eventually stopped crying and Jenna sat her down on her lap.

"Did that scare you too? Yeah, I know. They should get arrested for making such a pretty girl like you cry. It's just not fair." Jenna said as she rubbed Alanna's back.

"What's not fair?" A voice asked from behind.

A smile spread across her face, she recognized that voice from anywhere.

"John, what are you doing here?" She said before hugging him.

"I see that Randy's put you on nanny duty." He said before picking up the little girl, "Hey princess!"

Alanna laughed as John tossed her in the air, before placing her on his lap.

"Nanny duty? I don't think so, I didn't want her sitting in the stroller while Randy signed autographs." Jenna explained.

"So you're exposing her to the epic failure that is shopping?" John asked.

"Don't make me hit you, Cena. Besides, she seems to like it." Jenna said as she played with Jenna's hand.

"Well would you look at this?" Another voice from behind Jenna, but this voice she wish she hadn't remembered.

John covered Alanna's ears, "Well if it isn't the lying, cheating asshole himself. Ted, how's the divorce treating you man?"

"Cena you've got a lot of balls talking to me like that." Ted said before looking at the little girl on his lap, "Who's the brat?"

Jenna stood up and was about unleash hell on Ted, but something stopped her. She smiled as she looked behind Ted.

"That brat Dibiase; is my daughter." Randy said in dangerous tone.

Jenna folded her arms over her chest and had a sly smirk on her face, "I suggest you get the hell out of dodge before you get fucked up in public, Ted."

Ted glared at Cena before looking back at Jenna, "This doesn't change anything between us, Jen. I'm going to fight for you."

"Newsflash Ted, this isn't Twilight, so get the fuck over yourself, and move the fuck on. I've already filed for a divorce, so I'm done with you. We're over, plain and simple." Jenna said before taking Alanna from John.

"And you think that Orton can treat you better than I can?" Ted asked.

Jenna shook her head after placing Alanna back into her stroller, "Just leave Ted. You're wasting your time. I'm not changing my mind, so fuck off!"

"Hey! There are young children present!" John said pointing to Alanna.

"You'll come around. You'll be begging to come to back to me." Ted said.

"Riiight, you might want to make sure you don't have an audience before you make out with Maryse in PUBLIC you fucktard. I'm sorry Alanna." Jenna said as she walked away. Randy was right beside them.

Cena walked up beside Ted and put his arm on his should, "See, that's what I call getting OWNED, she just basically ripped your balls off and lit them on fire. You are now the bastard ex-husband, CONGRADULATIONS!"

John slapped him hard on the back before chasing after Randy and Jenna. Ted just stood there, embarrassed, and at a loss for words…meaning OWNED.

Once Cena caught up to Jenna and Randy, they had stopped in the food court to change and feed Alanna. Of course, Jenna took diaper duty this time, which gave Randy time to get the food.

"So, what was that all about, back there?" Cena asked.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked as he grabbed the tray of food.

"You looked like you were about to commit murder, man." John said as he sat across from Randy at the table.

"Dibiase called MY daughter a brat. Was I not supposed to get pissed?" Randy asked.

"Okay that's understandable. So, what's been going on with you and Jen?" He asked.

"Damn you ask a lot of fucking questions." Randy said.

"Hey, what can I say?"

"We're just taking our time, man. We don't want to rush into anything."

"She's practically taking care of your kid, and you don't want to rush into anything?" Cena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alanna has grown attached to Jen, and I can tell that Jen love's Alanna."

"And you love both Jen and Alanna, meaning one big happy family. All you need to do is make it official."

"We're making it official after the divorces are finalized."

"Divorces?"

Randy gave John the 'stupid' face.

"I still don't get it. Who else is getting a divorce besides Jen?"

Randy continued to stare at John.

"What?"

"Think about it jackass!"

John sat and thought about it, "You?"

"Wow, ladies and gentlemen we have a genius on our hands."

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about Sam. Damn man, how is she doing?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen or talked to her since I left."

"We're back!" Jenna said as she walked in front of the table.

"There's my angel! How was she?" Randy asked as she placed Alanna on his lap.

"She has sticky fingers. I was trying to change her on the table and she was trying to grab everything in sight." Jenna said as she sat beside Randy.

Randy chuckled and started feeding Alanna, Cena started laughing for some weird reason.

"What's so funny?" Jenna asked.

"I'm laughing at what Randy's feeding squirt."

"What? They're mangos. She likes mangos." Randy said in defense.

John just shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"You're a weird one, Cena." Jenna said smiling.

"I swear his mom dropped him on his head one too many times." Randy said.

"Hey don't go there! I have the doctor bills to prove it." Cena said.

"That doesn't explain how slow you are though." Jenna said.

"He's more than slow, Jen. He practically had to ride the short bus to school." Randy joked.

"Awe, did you have to wear the football helmet too?" Jenna chuckled.

"Ha ha, we'll see who's laughing once I retain my WWE Championship belt at Fatal 4 Way." Cena said.

Jenna and Randy looked at each other before rolling their eyes.

"What? It's true."

"Cena, do you not realize that your fan base is full of little kids?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah and? Orton's fan base is a bunch of sexually deprived females and gay guys." Cena said.

"Your point? At least Orton's fan base is of legal age." Jenna said.

"Hey! That was one time, and I thought she was eighteen. How the hell was I supposed to know she was only twelve?" Cena asked getting defensive.

"Um, that's why you ask, smart one." Randy said as he continued to feed Alanna.

"Ironman" by Black Sabbath starting playing from Jenna's phone, which meant that Devon was calling.

"Hey D, what's up?" She answered.

"Where the hell are you? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Devon asked.

"I'm at the mall with Randy and Cena. Why what's wrong?"

"So you ditched me, to go to the mall with your new boyfriend and his butt buddy?"

"It's not even like that. Randy had a meet and greet, so instead of keeping Alanna cooped up in the hotel, I brought her to the mall."

"Well, I guess I can't be mad since I'm staring at you right now."

Jenna spun around in her chair and noticed Devon standing at the entrance of the food court with several bags on each arm. She walked over to their table and sat beside Cena.

"It looks like you've been busy." Jenna said pointing to all the bags.

"Yeah well, I thought it was time that Rose changed up her look a bit."

"Change like how?" Jenna asked.

"I got some new tank tops, and Maria is sewing on some new designs on the tights."

"Sounds interesting." Jenna said.

"And what has that bundle of joy been up to today?" Devon asked as she played with Alanna's hand.

"She had her first shopping experience at Babies 'R' Us, and then she had her first run in with the future ex-husband." Jenna said.

"What? Ted was here?"

"Yeah, I saw him making out with Maryse."

Devon started making the gag face.

"Yeah, it made her cry."

Devon started laughing; "Well now we know why Maryse never goes out in public."

"Why?" Cena asked.

"She makes babies cry."

Everyone started laughing, including Alanna, which made them laugh even harder.

"She is so adorable! Randy how could someone so ugly create such a beautiful little angel?" Devon asked.

Jenna playfully smacked her on the arm, "Devon!"

"What? It's the truth."

"Hey, everybody knows that Alanna gets her good looks from me." Randy said.

"I completely agree." Jenna said before kissing Randy on the cheek.

"Oh please, just thank god she doesn't look like 'what's her name'." Devon said.

"She was pretty, just had one fucked up personality." Jenna said.

"Tell me about it, anyone that hangs out with the Skankafied Quad-Squad has some serious mental issues." Devon said.

"Okay, there are children present." Cena said.

"Oh I'm sorry angel. I have to get in the habit of not cursing so much now." Jenna said.

"That would help." Cena said.

"But of course there's always jackasses like you that bring it out of me." Jenna said, "See what I mean."

Randy just shook his head. This certainly was going to be a new lifestyle for him. Having his daughter with him on the road, a girlfriend, and a pending divorce. It was going to be hard, but at least he'll be surrounded by people who care about him. In the meantime, he had to take care of Jenna, and make sure she made it safely through her divorce.


	5. Chapter Four

**Three Weeks Later…**

Jenna, Devon, and Beth were all in their locker room preparing for Monday Night Raw. Devon had a one on one match against Michelle McCool; Beth was doing commentary with Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole during Layla's match against Gail Kim; and Jenna had a promo to shoot with Maryse that would eventually turn into an all out backstage brawl.

Jenna had just finished lacing up her boots and sat up on the bench. Devon was watching Drew McIntyre's match against Evan Bourne, and Evan had gained the upper hand. Beth noticed the uncomfortable look on her face.

"So, have you talked to him yet?" Beth asked as she sat next to Devon on the couch.

"What? How do you-"Beth pointed back to Jenna.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Devon asked.

Jenna shook her head, "Beth offered to help, so I told her."

"Offered to help how?" She asked.

"Well, it looks as if Drew isn't going to win this match, so I was thinking that maybe you could invite him out with us, you know, to cheer him up." Beth suggested.

"You've got to be kidding me! He won't want to go." Devon said.

"How do you know? I heard from Morrison and Kofi that he likes to party." Beth said.

Devon ran her hands through her thick brown hair, "I don't know if this is a good idea. I mean I appreciate you guys trying to help, but I'm not so sure about this."

"I don't know what you're so worried about. Randy, Kofi, Morrison, and a bunch of other people are gonna be there, so I don't see why Drew would have a problem."

"Fine, I'll ask him, but if he turns me down I'm going to kick your ass." Devon warned.

"Sweetie, if he's foolish enough to turn you down, then he's not worth your time." Jenna said.

"She's right D, you're sexy, and if he doesn't want to go out with you, then there are plenty other guys who would." Beth agreed.

There was a sudden knock on their door, and a stagehand poked his head in, "Devon, your match is up."

Devon nodded before zipping up her vest, "Wish me luck."

"Just go kick some ass, and wipe the floor with her fucking face." Jenna said before bumping fists with her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Devon left and headed towards the gorilla. She adjusted her armbands and cracked her neck on both sides as she walked down the hallway.

"Hey Devon, wait up!" A voice yelled from behind.

Devon turned around and saw one of the new NXT rookies running up to her. She smiled and continued walking.

"PJ, what's up?" She asked as he caught up to her.

"Just wanted to wish you luck in your match." He said smiling.

"Thanks! Listen, a bunch of us are going out after the show, you want to come along?" She asked.

"Sure, I could use a little night outside of a hotel room for once." He said.

"Great! Well, I'll see you afterwards." Devon said as she walked up to the stairs.

As Devon continued to stretch for her match, she noticed Drew finally coming toward her. Her nerves on end, but she had no other choice. It was now or never.

"Hey Drew can I talk to you for a minute?" Devon asked.

"What is it?" He asked a little concerned.

"It's nothing bad; I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after the show?" She asked.

"Hang out?" Drew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, a bunch of us are going out tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" She finished.

"Well, if you're going to be there then count me in. I'd love to." He said with a smirk.

Devon felt her insides melt into goo, and a permanent smile was plastered on her face.

"Great, then I'll see you after the show." She said.

"Let's hope so." He said before walking away.

Before Devon could enjoy the moment, it was all shot to hell when she was met by an unwanted presence.

"Well, it looks like somebody has a crush."

Devon turned to face Michelle McCool, who had a sly smirk on her face.

"Why don't you mind your own business? No, you know what? Don't bother, cause after I beat the living shit out of you, I won't have to worry about you budding in my business." Devon walked to the opposite side of the stairs before Michelle could even get a word out.

**Rose vs. Michelle McCool (Single's Match)**

**Once Michelle had entered the ring, she grabbed the microphone and brought it to her lips. The arena erupted in boos as she started talking.**

"**You know Rose; I personally have nothing against you. It's just the fact that you associate yourself with Jinx. I think you need new friends, so I'm opening my arms and inviting you to join Layla and I, what do you say?" Michelle asked with a bright smile on her face.**

**All the lights went out, and Rose's entrance movie started playing. Then "Dark Holiday" by Dommin blasted throughout the arena. Rose walked down the ramp cracking her knuckles and glaring daggers into McCool. She slid into the ring and stood in front of her.**

**Rose chuckled before snatching the microphone out of Michelle's hand, "You know, as much as I would hate to decline…" Rose cut off and started shaking her head.**

"**On second thought, no. McCool, you're the most repulsive, obscene, and the most hideous person I have EVER met in my life! And the fact that you had the nerve to come out here and offer me a place on the Skankafied Quad-Squad shows just how much of an ignorant bitch you really are. And the fact that I'm about to beat you makes the victory that much sweeter." **

**Rose threw the microphone outside of the ring and tackled Michelle to the ground. She threw a series of punches that connected to Michelle's head. Rose grabbed and handful of her hair and started slamming her head into the mat repeatedly, screaming in the process. When they finally got back to their feet, Rose Irish-whipped Michelle into the ropes, and connected with a powerful clothesline. She grabbed a handful of blonde hair and dragged her to one of the corner turnbuckles, slamming her head on the middle turnbuckle. Michelle got up and massaged her forehead, moving out of the way when Rose tried to hit her with another clothesline. **

**Michelle slapped Rose on the chest, and swung her across the ring into another set of turnbuckles. Michelle went for a running clothesline, but Rose countered with an elbow to the face. Rose jumped to the top turnbuckle and performed a perfect hurricanrana. While Michelle was lying in the middle of the ring, Rose hyped up the crowd. Michelle got to her feet still holding her head, while Rose went outside the ropes, and waited for Michelle to turn around. When she did, Rose jumped off the top rope performing Surfer on Acid which was a diving double knee drop. **

**Rose lifted Michelle's leg getting the win. **

"**And the winner by pinfall, Rose!" Justin Robert announced.**

**The fans went crazy as Rose rolled outside the ring and made her way up the ramp. She did her signature pose before disappearing behind the black curtain.**

Once Devon was backstage, she grabbed a bottle of water and quickly opened it.

"That was some show you put on out there." A voice said from behind.

Startled, Devon quickly turned around, only to come face to face with Drew McIntyre.

"Damn Drew, you scared the shit out of me." She said holding her hand to her chest.

He chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to let you know that you were incredible out there."

Devon smiled, "Thanks Drew, I appreciate that."

"No problem."

It grew awkward and silent for a while, until Devon finally spoke up.

"So, I'm gonna go get changed, you could come by our locker room and hang out with us." She offered.

"Jenna wouldn't mind?" He asked.

"What? No, not at all. Jenna is pretty laid back, same with Beth." She explained.

"I actually have to go get changed for our night out." He said.

"Oh yeah, me too. Well, I'll see you then." Devon said before heading back to the locker room.

When she finally got back, she noticed Jenna was nowhere to be found and Beth was getting ready to go out and do commentary.

"Where's Jenna?" Devon asked as she sat down on the bench.

"Where do you think Jenna is?" Beth asked giving her a look.

"Figures, she can't stay away from him long enough to form a fucking sentence." She said making Beth laugh.

"So how'd it go?" Beth asked.

"How'd what go?" Devon asked as she took off her boots and knee pads.

"You know, asking Drew out with us tonight." Beth said.

"Oh! He said he'd go. He'll actually be here in an hour to pick me up." Devon said getting excited.

"Well, look at you. I hope you two have fun while I'm gone...not too much fun." Beth said with a wink.

"Oh shut up." Devon said as he threw her knee pad across the room.

Beth dodged it laughing, "I gotta go, see you afterward."

"Yeah yeah, go talk shit, and whoop some ass." Devon said as she wrapped the towel around herself.

Beth left, leaving Devon to take her shower.

Meanwhile, Jenna was in Randy's locker room watching Cena play with Alanna while Randy was in the shower.

"Who's the prettiest little girl in the world? You are, yes you are. You're the prettiest little girl in the world." Cena cooed making Alanna laugh.

"Hey Cena, why don't you take Alanna for a walk around the arena before we leave?" Jenna asked.

"Alright, come on little one. We're gonna go on a little adventure." Cena said pushing the stroller out the door.

Jenna shook her head at her best friend. Cena was an all around goofball, but he was a sweetheart also. She grabbed the magazine off the couch and went to put it on the table, but when she turned around, the sight before her caused her to drop the magazine. There stood Randy, dripping wet, with a white towel wrapped around his waist. Jenna's eyes slowly made their way from the bottom of his towel to his nicely sculpted abs and pecks, and finally made eye contact. A sexy smirk crept onto Randy's face as he noticed the expression on Jenna's.

"Are you okay?" He asked obviously knowing the answer.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She said before turning her back to Randy, and picking up the magazine.

"I just got a distracted." She said hoping he couldn't hear the nervousness in her tone.

Randy walked up to her and gently placed his hands on her arms. Her back was gently pressed against his chest. She closed her eyes before she felt his lips make contact with her shoulder. Jenna moved her head to the side giving him easy access to her neck. He started leaving small butterfly kisses on her neck before turning her around to face him. She looked into his ocean blue eyes that were now glazed over with lust, and she lost it.

Jenna smashed her lips violently against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss, giving his tongue full access to her mouth. Randy picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed her back up against the wall as their make-out session continued. Randy's arms flexed as he held her up against the wall, breaking the kiss, he went straight to the sensitive part of her neck. Jenna threw her head back, letting a moan escape from her lips. Randy put her down, and started untying the drawstrings of her tights, but Jenna stopped him.

"Randy we can't, not here." She said just above a whisper.

Their ragged breathing soon calmed, and Randy kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." He said as he backed away.

"Don't be, we both got caught up in the moment." She walked up to him with a small smile on her face, "We have plenty of time for that later. Besides, my promo is up soon."

Randy slipped on his wrestling trunks underneath the towel, and threw the towel on the bench. Once he was finished adjusting his gear, he turned to Jenna and smiled.

"I hear you and Maryse have to act civil on camera." He said as he sat next to her on the couch.

"For like two seconds, then a bitch brawl breaks out." Jenna said rolling her eyes.

"Which Ted and I get involved in, pulling you and her apart." He finished.

"Pretty much. I just hope I don't hurt that bitch too bad tonight." She said as she played with her nails.

"Really? Why is that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause come Fatal 4 Way, I'm going to make that bitch wish she never came here. And that's a promise." Jenna said.

"Okay, calm down. I hate Ted just as much as you hate Maryse, but don't let your anger get the best of you." He said.

"Well aren't we just full of wisdom tonight?" Jenna asked smiling.

"Yeah well, that tends to happen when you have a child around." He said before placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Speaking of child, where could have John taken Alanna?" She asked.

Randy shrugged, "He couldn't have gone far, besides knowing Cena, he probably took her to catering so all the divas could flock around him."

Jenna started laughing, "That sounds so like Cena's stupid ass."

There was a sudden knock on the door, and another stagehand poked his head in.

"Jenna you're on in ten."

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec." She said as she stood up from the couch.

After stretching her arms up in the air, Jenna looked down at Randy, "What?"

"Nothing, just looking." He said with a smirk.

Jenna stood directly in front of Randy, "Hmm, and do you like what you see?"

Randy licked his lips before running his hands slowly up her thighs. Jenna slid her hands up his arms, closing the distance between them. Their kissing started out slow, but gradually turned into something heavier. Jenna eventually pulled away and got up.

"Now, I have to go whoop some ass. Are you coming?" She asked as she stood in the open doorway.

"**Ladies and gentlemen joining me at this time is one half of the Women's Tag Team Champions, Jinx!" Josh Matthews announced.**

**The cameraman moved back and revealed Jinx standing next to Josh.**

"**So Jinx, what are your thoughts going into your match at Fatal 4 Way?" Josh asked.**

"**My thoughts Josh? I have no thoughts going into my match this Sunday, because there will be no thinking involved. Maryse and her team of skanks have tried everything in their power to keep Rose and I from winning the tag team championships, but this Sunday it all stops." Jinx stopped talking when she noticed Maryse walk up.**

"**So you think you can beat me at Fatal 4 Way? Well, I highly doubt you'll be able to do that seeing as how you're not as good as I am in the ring. Let's face it, Jinx, I'm sexier than you, I'm more flexible, and I'm a better fighter. Besides, everyone knows that Ted left you for me. I guess you just weren't woman enough for him." Maryse said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.**

**Without hesitation, Jinx hit Maryse in the face and tackled her to the floor. Maryse tried to block her face and push Jinx off, but it was a failed effort once Jinx got that one good hit to the jaw. Jinx stood up and pulled Maryse up by her hair, grabbing her face, Jinx looked her in the eye.**

"**You think you're better than me! Huh? You think you can beat me? We'll see about that." Jinx said before she dragged Maryse to the catering table and started banging her head off of the hard material.**

"**Stupid bitch!" Jinx screamed as she continued her assault.**

**She grabbed a handful of Maryse's hair with both hands and flung her backwards, making her hit her head on the hard concrete. She then got on top of her and started throwing punches left and right. Maryse continued to kick and claw, but her attempt was useless. Jinx felt a hand yank her up by her arm, and she was suddenly tossed over someone's shoulder.**

"**This isn't over bitch! Wait until Sunday; I'm going to beat you within an inch of your fucking life!" Jinx screamed as she was carried away.**

Randy carried Jenna all the way back to the locker room, and sat her down on the couch. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair and tried to calm down.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell that was about?" Randy asked clearly pissed.

"I told you I hated that bitch! But no! Randy, this shit goes way beyond the ring. There is some serious bad blood between that stupid scuzzbucket and myself. And come this Sunday all that shit between us gets squashed once and for all." Jenna said in a dangerous tone.

"Okay okay, calm down. Save all that anger for Sunday. In the meantime, I have a match against Ted now. Do you want to come out with me?" He asked.

"Do you even have to ask? I know Maryse is going to be out there, so there's no way in hell I'm letting them cheat you out of a win. I'm going to make sure that bitch knows her place on this show." She said before walking out of the room.

**Randy Orton w/ Jinx vs. Ted Dibiase w/ Maryse (Single's Match)**

"**It's A New Day" blasted throughout the arena as the fans erupted in boos, and "you suck" chants. Ted and Maryse made their way down the ramp with their heads held high. Once they entered the ring, Ted handed Maryse his million dollar belt, and she exited the ring. The crowd suddenly started the "RKO" chants, and then "Voices" started playing. The fans went crazy as they watched Randy and Jinx slowly make their way to the ring. Once they both were in the ring, they climbed up on separate turnbuckles and did their signature poses. Jinx glared at Ted before Randy grabbed her started talking to her.**

**Jinx nodded at whatever he was saying, and he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before Jinx rolled out of the ring. Ted was glaring at her now, but she just gave him a sly smirk and flipped him off.**

**Once the bell rang, both men locked up in the middle of the ring. Randy got Ted in the headlock before he reversed it into a neck breaker. Ted grabbed him and placed him in a sleeper hold. Jinx started banging on the ring, letting Randy know that she was there for him. He looked over at her and started regaining his strength. He eventually got out of it and Irish-whipped Ted into the ropes and performed a perfect dropkick. Randy started stomping on different parts of Ted's body, eventually ending it with a knee to the face. **

**Randy pulled Ted up to his feet and performed the inverted headlock backbreaker. Jinx noticed Maryse trying to distract Randy, ran over grabbing her ankles, and pulled her off the ring apron. Randy smiled as he watched Jinx beat the hell out of Maryse. Ted spun him around and attempted Dream Street, but Randy countered and hit the RKO perfectly pinning him for the win.**

"**The winner of this match by pinfall, Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts announced.**

**Jinx slid into the ring and hugged Randy. He looked down at her with a smirk before capturing her lips in a slow passionate kiss. The fans went insane obviously cheering on the couple. Once they were outside of the ring, Randy grabbed Jinx and picked her up bridal style carrying her up the ramp. Jinx gave him on last kiss on the cheek before disappearing behind the curtain.**

Once they were backstage, Randy didn't put her down. Instead, her carried her back to the locker room and laid her down on the couch. After noticing that John still hadn't returned with Alanna, Randy locked the door and turned his attention back to the beautiful woman lying on the couch. He made his way over to her, settling himself in between her legs, he once again captured her lips in a searing kiss. Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck somehow deepening the kiss. She gently dragged her leg up and down his side, while caressing the back of his neck. A low growl emitted from the back of Randy's throat as Jenna continued to thrust her hips upward into his grown erection. Their breathing had grown dangerously ragged, and Randy was about to lose himself completely.

That was, until someone started banging on the door. Randy, now slightly pissed off, threw the door open only to find Cena standing with a sleeping Alanna in the stroller. John could tell he had interrupted something after seeing the flushed look on Jenna's face, and Randy's pissed off expression.

"Did I interrupt something?" Cena asked as he walked into the locker room.

Jenna shot him a look, "What do you think genius?"

"Hey look, if you need someone to look after Alanna, I will. Besides, I think you two deserve some "alone time" after everything that's happened." Cena said as he grabbed Alanna's diaper bag.

"You would do that for us?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah why not, besides, I think Alanna likes hanging out with me. So I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind." Cena said with a smile.

"You just make sure you bring her back to me in one piece." Orton said as he was trying to compose himself.

"Believe me I will, I've seen you when you get angry Orton, why would I put my life in jeopardy at the expense of little Alanna?" Cena asked.

"Well if you're heading out now, you might as well take my car. It already has the car seat in there." Randy said as he tossed Cena his keys.

"Alright, and I guess you can take my truck." Cena said before tossing Randy his keys.

"Drive safely." Jenna said before Cena closed the door.

Jenna got up from the couch, and slid her hands up Randy's back, "So I take it we're not going out tonight?"

"I have no problem with going out tonight, why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that Devon invited us and several other superstars out, and I haven't gone clubbing in a while." Jenna said.

"We can go, I don't mind. Hell, I could use a few beers." He said as he slipped on his grey t-shirt.

"Okay, well then, let's go then." Jenna said as she grabbed her duffel bag and opened the door.

Randy smiled as he shook his head at his girlfriend, "A little eager are we?"

"Well, Devon has a crush on a certain somebody, so I'm kind of helping her." Jenna said as they walked towards the parking garage.

"Ah, I see. So you're kind of playing chaperone, right?" He asked.

"Pretty much. We better hurry the traffic getting out of this place is going to be ridiculous." She said as she got into the passenger seat of the truck.

Devon checked herself out in the full length mirror and smiled. She sported a pair of black metallic leggings, a dark blue one-sleeved ruched top, and a pair of black cage-style patent 4" heels. Her hair was neatly pulled up into a bun with her bangs covering her entire forehead.

"Damn I look good." She said as she continued to smile.

There was a sudden knock at the door, so she grabbed her dark blue clutch and opened the door. Drew's jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight of Devon.

"Wow, you look amazing." He said quite amazed.

"You don't look bad yourself." She said before linking her arm with his.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Devon smiled, "We shall."

The drive wasn't that long, but Devon didn't want it to end. They had gotten to know each other a little bit, and the ice had completely broken. She knew that Drew was a nice guy, but this was unbelievable. Once they arrived at the club, he opened the passenger door for her, and they walked into the club together. The strobe lights were flashing, and the neon lights were everywhere. From where Devon was standing, she could tell that the dance floor was packed.

Drew pointed to the waitress that led them to the V.I.P lounge. When she opened the door, there were superstars left and right, including Jenna and Randy. Devon had to squint to see what Jenna was wearing. Jenna had on a dark purple rhinestone double-o strapped dress, a pair of black strappy 6" platform heels, and a pair of rhinestone circled hoop earrings. Her hair was curled and neatly clipped into a Mohawk style.

"Well excuse me, don't we clean up nice?" Devon asked raising an eyebrow.

Jenna stood up and hugged her best friend, "You look sexy too! I see you came with Drew."

"Yeah, he just couldn't help himself. I see you and Mr. Sexy man decided to grace us with your presence."

Jenna laughed, "Yeah well, we almost didn't make it, if you know what I mean."

Devon's mouth dropped, "Damn trying to make babies already?"

Jenna playfully hit Devon on the arm, "I'm actually about to take him out on the dance floor and make bitches jealous."

Devon started laughing, "Don't hurt him too much, Jen."

Jenna grabbed Randy's hand and led him down the stairs and onto the semi-packed dance floor. The DJ started playing "Rude Boy" by Rhianna, and Jenna started grinding her hips into Randy. Then suddenly John Morrison was in front of her. She started laughing as he continued to grind into her. She slipped an arm behind her and around Randy's neck as she felt him tighten his grip on her waist. Then she grabbed Morrison by his shirt, pulling him into her more. Devon watched from the balcony, laughing and shaking her head.

"Leave it to Jenna to have a threesome out on the dance floor." She said.

"Melina isn't going to be too happy when she gets back from the bathroom." Beth said as she stood beside her.

"Who cares? Jenna would own her ass in a heartbeat." Devon said.

She felt a pair of strong arm wrap around her waist, "You wanna dance?"

Devon turned and smiled at her date, "I'd love to."

The DJ started playing "Tik Toc" by Kesha. The grind fest continued as Devon and Drew joined Jenna, Randy, and Morrison on the dance floor. Devon was surprised to see that Drew had rhythm, and could keep up with her.

"Get it D!" Jenna yelled as she noticed the couple dancing.

Then the DJ mixed "She Ain't Got…" by LeToya Luckett. The guys stood to the side as Devon and Jenna started dancing together. The girls laughed when they noticed Maryse, Melina, Michelle McCool, and Layla standing on the opposite side of the room. The girls eventually started dancing with the guys again, creating even more havoc then before. Jenna dipped down and slowly stood back up, rubbing her ass against Randy's second growing hard-on. While Devon was giving Drew his first one of the night.

"You are really making me look bad right now." Drew said into Devon's ear.

"And how am I doing that?" She asked a sly smirk playing on her face.

Drew grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, showing her how much trouble she was getting him in.

"Well you know cold showers work wonders on those." She said before gently nipping his earlobe.

The DJ slowed it down and started playing "Sing Like Me" by Chris Brown. Jenna gave Morrison the universal sign for "beat it" before turning her attention back to Randy. Devon and Drew had disappeared back to the V.I.P section, leaving Jenna and Randy to each other. Randy had his lips permanently on Jenna's neck, gently biting the sensitive part. She finally turned to face the culprit, and pulled him into a fiery kiss. They could hear the wolf whistles from the balcony, and started laughing.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he caressed her cheek.

"Yeah, it looks like my work here is done." Jenna said referring to Devon and Drew.

As they left the club, Jenna crossed her arms over her chest due to the weather change. Randy noticed this, taking his jacket off; he draped it over her shoulder. She smiled up at him before leaning into him. He draped his arm over her shoulder as they walked to the car. The car ride back to the hotel was relatively quiet, but when Randy intertwined his fingers with hers, she immediately knew how he felt. They walked into the lobby of the hotel and headed straight for the elevator.

Once those elevator doors closed, all the passion and pent up sexual tension went through the roof. Jenna tore off the jacket, letting it fall to the ground, and pulled Randy into a hellacious breathtaking kiss. Randy, who was a little surprised to say the least, eventually holding onto her thighs to keep her balanced. Kissing and moaning were the only two things being shared between the two at that point in time, that is until the elevator doors opened again.

"Wow, you two just couldn't wait until you go into the hotel room? That's just great, now I have a mental image of this burned into my skull. Thanks! You've supplied me with nightmares for the rest of month." Said Cody Rhodes before he turned and headed back to his room.

Jenna was back on her feet, smoothing out her dress before looking awkwardly up at Randy.

"That went well."


	6. Chapter Five

Devon's P.O.V

Have you ever had one of those really bad hangovers, you know, the ones that make you have amnesia the next morning? Well, let's just say Tuesday morning wasn't exactly…You know what? I'll just tell you find out for yourself…let's go back to the night before, shall we?

End of P.O.V

* * *

After Jenna and Randy left the club, the only superstars left were Devon, Beth, Gail, Morrison, PJ, and Drew. Gail and Morrison had passed outin the most awkward position, you see, Morrison was sitting up with his head back, sunglasses hanging halfway off his face, while Gail…Well, Gail had passed out and went face first into Morrison's crotch. The drunken group just laughed hysterically and took pictures on their phone. Beth had left once she had taken her fourth shot of tequila, leaving Devon, PJ, and Drew to their drunken stupors.

"Drew, do you think PJ's accent is sexy?" Devon slurred.

Drew looked over at PJ and drunkenly slapped him on the shoulder, "Don't tell anyone this, but I do think you have a sexy accent."

Devon and PJ broke out in laughter, resulting in PJ falling off the stool. He jumped up with his hands in the air.

"I'm okay! Don't alert the police! I'm okay!" He yelled.

Devon grabbed onto him to keep from falling over, "Shh! You're going to wake up Gail and Morrison."

The three looked over at the two still passed out in their awkward position, and started laughing hysterically.

"Do you think we should call somebody?" Drew asked as he flopped down on the leather couch.

"No! Cause then we're gonna get yelled at. You know how much of an ass Vinnie Mack is." Devon said before she started giggling.

PJ stumbled over to them and pulled Devon to her feet, "Let's dance."

"I don't want to dance with you, your breath stinks." She said before she started giggling again.

PJ covered his heart with his hands, "That hurt, I'm really hurt."

Suddenly, a man stumbled into the room half naked and looked at the drunken group.

"LET'S HAVE A THREESOME!" He screamed.

The three fell silent for a minute, looking at each other before Drew started screaming too.

"Yeah, threesome! WOOOO!" He screamed as he did Morrison's sexy dance.

Devon and PJ were practically holding onto each other as they laughed. Drew took his hair out of its ponytail and started flinging it around.

"And on that note, I think we better get back to the hotel." PJ said.

"I think you're right, but who's driving?" Devon asked still holding onto PJ as they stood up.

"The hotel isn't that far, we could walk." PJ said.

"Great! Drew sweetie, we're leaving!" She yelled.

"Oh! Wait for me!" Drew yelled as he grabbed Devon's other arm.

* * *

**The morning after…**

Devon woke up the next morning with a blistering headache. She could barely open her eyes, let alone lift her head up, but she did anyway. As Devon went to sit up, she realized the chest she was lying on, and the arm draped over her shoulder. Silently freaking out, her head slowly moved up to see the person's face.

"Holy shit! Oh my fucking god!" She screamed as she fell backwards off the bed, hitting her head on the bed.

PJ had rolled off the bed, hitting his head on the nightstand in the process.

"What the fuck, man!" He said as he stood up rubbing his head.

Devon slowly stood up holding the sheet tighter to her naked form. She looked over PJ's seemingly naked form, before he noticed what she was staring at.

"Hey!" He yelled before grabbing a pillow from the bed and doing his best to cover himself.

Suddenly, they heard the toilet flush in the bathroom, and low and behold Drew emerged from behind the door shirtless.

"Well, it's about damn time you two woke up." He said smiling.

* * *

Jenna woke up that morning feeling better than ever. She looked up and saw that Randy was still sleeping peacefully. She gently removed herself from his embrace, putting on a pair of pajama shorts and one of his t-shirts, she headed into the bathroom. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she reminisced on the events that had taken place the night before.

Flashback

_After Cody had caught the couple making out in the elevator, it was kind of awkward, but they found themselves laughing as they headed towards their hotel room. Once inside, Randy flipped the switch for the lights, while Jenna took her shoes off and tossed them to the side. Randy stood in his spot and watched her as she walked towards him.  
_

"_So did you have fun tonight?" She asked as she took the jacket out of his hands and tossed it onto a nearby chair._

_Randy grabbed Jenna by her waist and pulled her into a slow passionate kiss. Their kissed deepened as she caressed the back of his neck. He slowly unzipped her dress, and let it fall to the floor. They broke apart for a brief second as Randy removed his shirt, slowly backing her into the wall, __he slowly trailed kisses down from her lips to her stomach. Looking up at Jenna, Randy hooked his fingers into her black lace boy shorts, pulling them down. She moaned softly when he placed a kiss to her inner thigh and placed her leg over his shoulder. He freed his hand sliding them over her soft skin. Randy lowered his head to her core. His tongue played with her center lightly, making Jenna slightly squirm and moan._

_Jenna clutched his arm, trying to keep her moans under control. He held onto her rear for support while he used his tongue to his advantage as he gently flicked his tongue back and forth on her swollen nub of pleasure. The pleasure was so great that Jenna began to rock back and forth, moaning. Randy alternated between rubbing her clit his finger and flicking over it with his tongue. By this time, Jenna's moans were interjected with heavy breathing and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. She felt herself nearing climax._

"_Randy…I-I'm coming." She breathed heavily._

_With a few more flicks of Randy's tongue, Jenna cried out in pleasure and gripped the back of his head. He then slowly made his way back to Jenna's lips, kissing her with everything he had. Picking her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her into the bedroom. After placing her on top of the end table, Jenna started unbuckling his slacks in between their heated kissing. Kicking them off, along with his shoes and socks, they continued to make-out before Jenna pushed him backward. Hopping off the table, she pushed him onto the bed, straddling him. _

_She pushed him back onto the pillows, and started kissing her way down is torso. Once Jenna got to the ultimate prize, she gently licked up the center of his shaft. Then she placed the head of Randy's shaft into her mouth and began to suck on it gently. Randy let out a few more moans to express his pleasure. Jenna then let a few more inches inside of her mouth and began to suck harder and faster. _

"_Shit, Jenna." He said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head._

_She alternated between using her hot mouth and her willing tongue to play with his shaft. Then, she went back to suckling on Randy harder, faster and hungrier. Randy felt his knees buckling as he felt a release approaching. He grabbed onto Jenna's hair and started thrusting his hips upward. He let out a monstrous roar as he emptied in her mouth. Jenna swallowed every drop before being met with a deep lust-filled kiss. Randy then flipped Jenna onto her back, and removed her bra. Carefully massaging her nipples with his fingers, he alternated between using his fingers and using his tongue to play with her buds. Flipping him back over, Jenna pulled Randy up by his shoulders so that he was in a sitting position. With a quick motion, he entered her. Jenna moaned at the sensation while Randy closed his eyes tightly, drinking in the emotion he was experiencing. He penetrated her little at a time, careful not to hurt her, until he was in all the way. He used his hands to guide her up and down while he took another mouthful of flesh, licking and sucking, gently beginning to roll his hips ever so slightly. _

_Jenna wrapped her arms around Randy's neck, holding onto him for dear life, her breathing was heavy and fervent, coming out in ragged gasps. Randy continued to gently push in and out of her, each thrust deep, slow, and passionate. Their bodies were slick, dripping with sweat as they rode each other. Jenna's once hot and heavy moans were now softer; she was about to climax._

_"Are you going to cum, baby?" He taunted as he looked intensely at her._

_"Yes, yes, mmm….yes." She murmured as her body shook from the pleasure. Randy flipped her onto her back and continued to move inside her, filling her. His thrusting became harder and faster until he climaxed. Jenna quickly pulled his face down to hers and they kissed fervently, screaming into each other's mouths._

_(Well damn…can I get some of that too? LOL)_

_After regaining their composure they got into bed. Randy pulled her into him making sure that they were both comfortable before closing his eyes._

_"I love you, Randy." Jenna whispered as she fell asleep._

_Randy kissed the nape of Jenna's neck. "I love you, too, Jen."_

End of Flashback

Jenna couldn't help but smile before washing her face, and jumping into the shower. She could feel her muscles relax under the hot water. Once Jenna opened her eyes, she grabbed her Garnier Fructis 2 in 1 Shampoo and Condition, and started washing her hair. A few minutes later she was joined by Randy, who was sporting a morning woody.

"I hope you don't poke someone's eye out with that." Jenna warned.

"I have a couple times." Randy smirked. "But you know, you could take care of it so I don't hurt anyone."

"Mmm hmm…" Jenna started to soap herself up. "Nice try, Orton."

"I'm a generous kind of guy." He then lathered his hands and began massaging Jenna's breasts. "I aim to please."

Jenna stood still as she let Randy's hands trail her body. His large yet strong hands caressed all over her curves, giving extra attention to the nape of her neck and her inner thighs. Randy knew those were her hot spots and any time he could get Jenna going, all he had to do was to just focus there.

Jenna slightly leaned back as she let Randy please her. Small moans escaped her lips as her legs naturally spread apart to accommodate him. He turned her around and kissed her. He teased her tongue with his and pressed his body against hers. He gently sucked on her neck as Jenna threw her head back in pleasure. He wasn't helping her get clean. He was trying to help her get off. And she was going to let him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in whoever's hotel room, a fully clothed Devon was raising hell about the night before.

"What the hell do you mean you don't remember!" Devon yelled as she paced back and forth.

"That's what I just said. Maybe you should take a deep breath and calm down before you break something." PJ said trying to calm her down.

"Oh I'll break something alright, preferably your neck." She spat.

"Hey! Okay, Devon just chill okay. It's obvious that something did happen last night, we just don't know what." Drew said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Devon said throwing her hands up.

"What if we did-"PJ was cut off by Devon getting in his face.

"Don't you dare say what I think you're about to say." Devon fumed.

Drew pulled her away and sat her down, "Finish what you were saying, PJ."

"What if we did, you know…have a threesome?" PJ asked innocently.

Devon was three stages away from throwing someone out of a window.

"No! No, no, and FUCK NO!" She yelled, "You know what? I can't do this anymore, I refuse to do this. I'm outta here."

And with that said, Devon stormed out of the hotel room and headed straight to Jenna's. Once she got to the door, she banged on it furiously until someone opened the door.

"Devon, what's wrong?" Randy asked as he opened the door.

"Where's Jenna?" She asked still pissed.

Jenna walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed. When she saw the look on Devon's face, she knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Jenna asked as Devon walked into the room.

Devon looked over at Randy, "Could we speak in private?"

Randy looked at Jenna, and she nodded her head.

"If you need me I'll be in John's room." He said before he left.

"Alright, now would you mind telling me what's wrong?" Jenna asked as she sat next to Devon on the bed.

"Okay, this is serious, so don't you dare laugh." Devon demanded.

"Would you just tell me?"

"Fine…I think…I had a threesome with PJ and Drew last night."

Jenna just sat there and stared at Devon, "You what?"

"I said I think-." Devon was cut off as Jenna stood up.

"No no, I heard you. You think you had a threesome with PJ and Drew?" Jenna repeated.

Jenna stared at Devon for a while before exploding in laughter. Devon's eyes widened at her friend's reaction.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Devon yelled.

"You're pissed off, because you think you had sex with the hottest NXT rookie in the business, and the sexiest Scottish man, who obviously has the hots for you? Devon sweetie, how long has it been since you've had any…before last night?" Jenna asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Um…like two years." Devon answered.

"Boom! There you go. Devon what happened last night obviously was one hell of a drunken night, and condoms were used right?

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"Well, find out. And if they did use condoms, then there's nothing to be worried about." Jenna said.

"So you're saying that one drunken threesome was okay as long as they used condoms?" Devon asked clearly confused.

"Take it however you want, but it happened, and you can't change that. Does Drew still like you?" Jenna asked.

"Well yeah."

"Then go get his ass, and go to breakfast or something. And try to remember what happened." Jenna said.

"Okay, thanks Jen." Devon said hugging her.

"What are friends for?" Jenna asked before opening the door.

"So, how was your night?" Devon asked.

"I'm actually surprised I can still walk." Jenna said smiling.

"Damn, Randy was that good huh?"

"Girl, good isn't the word. He literally had my head spinning."

"Well, I'm happy for you. At least one of us can remember getting lucky." Devon winked.

"There's no way in hell I'll EVER forget that." Jenna said before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Randy knocked on the door, and waited for a moment.

"Hold up a sec!" John yelled.

Randy heard a crash, and John cursed. He couldn't help but smile when heard Alanna's giggles from behind the door. When the door finally opened, there stood John holding Alanna in his arms.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow.

Alanna giggled as she held her arms out to Randy. He grabbed her from John as he walked into the room.

"Hey angel! Did you have fun with Uncle John yesterday?" Randy asked as he played with her hand.

Alanna just smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder. John just sat on the bed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"She's a handful, especially when she's sleepy." John said.

"What happened?" Randy asked before sitting down in the chair.

"She was fighting sleep. Like literally doing everything in her power to stay awake." John explained.

Randy just shook his head, "Yeah, that's Lana. She thinks she's going to miss something, because she did the same thing with Sam."

"Has she done it with you?" John asked.

Randy looked down at the little girl that had fallen asleep in his arms and smiled, "Nope."

John just shook his head, "I hate you."

Randy placed Alanna gently in her stroller, "I'm her father, I have the magic touch."

"Yeah right, speaking of magic touch…What happened between you and Jen last night?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do I have to explain it right now?" Randy asked.

"Go drop Alanna off with Jen, and then you and I can go to the gym. We can talk about it there." John said as he placed Alanna's diaper bag in the carrier. "But I have one question?"

Randy turned around and raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Do you love her?"


	7. Chapter Six

Randy stayed silent and looked down at a sleeping Alanna, a small smile spread on his face. Then he looked back at John.

"No I don't love her." Randy said.

"What? Then why are you with her?" John asked.

"No John, I don't just love Jen, because I'm in love with her." Randy finished.

"Well damn man, does she know?" John asked.

"I haven't told her yet, but I think she knows. She's just waiting for me to say it." Randy said still smiling.

"Well stop yapping and go tell her. Oh, and you might want to change Alanna after she wakes up." John said as he watched Randy walk down the hallway.

When Devon arrived back at her hotel room, she quickly stripped out of her clothes, and hopped in the shower. She closed her eyes and let the warm sprays relax her muscles. Running her fingers through her wet hair, Devon just stood under the falling water.

Flashback

_The three drunken fools stumbled into a hotel room, laughing. Drew flipped the switch, Devon tripped and fell onto the bed, while PJ was lying on the floor, laughing. Drew tried to make it to the bed, but tripped over PJ's legs and stumbled onto the bed, landing on top of Devon._

"_Um, Drew, your abs are crushing my pancreas." Devon whispered trying to breathe._

_Drew rolled off of her, which caused him to end up on the floor. Devon and PJ erupted in laughter and Drew jumped up with a scowl on his face._

"_That wasn't funny." He said trying not to laugh._

"_Yes it was." PJ said from the floor._

"_Why don't you get your drunken ass up off the floor?" Devon asked laughing._

"_Maybe I like it down here." He said._

"_You'd like it even better up here." Devon said as she patted the bed._

_PJ grabbed the sheets of the bed and pulled himself up. He looked at Devon, who was still lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He then looked over at Drew, who had seemingly fallen asleep in the armchair. When he finally made it onto the bed, he looked over at Devon, who was staring at him._

"_What?" He asked with a smirk._

"_Nothing, I was just looking." She said returning a smile._

"_Really? What were you looking at?" He asked._

"_Your lips." She said as she traced his bottom lip with her finger._

_PJ gently lifted her hand, gently sucking one of the long digits between is moist lips. Devon bit her bottom lip before pulling him into a slow passionate kiss. PJ cupped her face in both hands as she got onto of him. Devon sat up, removing her tank top while PJ rid himself of his t-shirt. Pulling him into a sitting position, Devon and PJ continued their make-out session. _

End of Flashback

Devon was quickly brought from her daydream when she felt the water turn cold. She quickly got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her and walking into the bedroom. After she was dressed, she grabbed her phone and decided to text Drew.

_Umm hi. –D._

_Devon? Are you okay? –Drew M._

_Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you still with PJ? –D._

_No, he left a while ago, why? –Drew M._

_Just wanted to know if you wanted to go for breakfast. –D._

_Sure, what's your room number? –Drew M._

_503 –D._

_Be there shortly. –Drew M._

Devon sat down at the edge of her bed, and stared at herself in the mirror. Everything was going well for Jenna and Randy, but her life just had to be the complete opposite. She loved her step-sister, but she also envied her. Although throughout their childhood Devon was always the popular one with a crowd of people around her, and always had boyfriends. While Jenna was the quiet one, who got good grades, and kept her head in the books. No wonder she got the knight in shining armor, and Devon was left with one drunken threesome.

_This so totally sucks!_ She thought.

Just then, there was a knock on her door. She got up and slipped her phone and room key into her back pocket. When she opened the door, there stood a very sober and nice looking, Drew McIntyre.

"Hey, are you ready?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah let's go." She said shutting the door behind her.

Their walk to the elevator was relatively quiet, as they got into the elevator; they shared glances at one another which led Devon to divert her attention to the floor. Once they were on the lobby floor, Drew noticed PJ talking to Evan Bourne.

"There's PJ, you want him to come too?" Drew asked.

"NO! Um, I mean maybe some other time. I just wanted to hang out with you today." She said as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Alright, it's just going to be you and me." Drew said as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "Where did want to have breakfast?"

Devon shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me, just as long as it's not fast food."

Drew chuckled before leading her out of the hotel. PJ turned his head and noticed the two of them heading out, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He had always had a thing for Devon, even when they were in FCW, but he never approached her cause he felt like he wasn't good enough.

* * *

As Randy headed back to his hotel room, he heard a loud scream coming from down the hall. He quickly walked in the direction of the scream, and noticed that it had come from his hotel room. Careful not to wake Alanna, he made it around the corner in time to see Jenna hugging someone. Randy took a deep breath before calming down and walking up to the large figure.

"Randy, look who decided to grace us with his presence." Jenna said with a large smile on her face.

Randy turned to face his best friend and former wrestler, David Bautista. Dave smiled as he looked from Randy to Jenna, and then at a sleeping Alanna.

"Damn I'm only gone for a couple of months, and you two have already started a family." Dave joked before pulling Randy into a man hug.

"How's life been treating you since retirement?" Jenna asked.

"It's alright; I get to spend more time with Athena, which is what I wanted in the first place." Dave said as he place his sunglasses in his shirt.

"I hear you're training for MMA, how's that going?" Randy asked as he took Alanna out of the stroller.

"It's going, I still have a lot more training to do. Frankly I'm nowhere near ready to compete yet." Dave admitted.

"Well, at least you're still training, but if that doesn't work out you could always come out of retirement like Hogan and Flair." Randy joked.

Jenna choked on her water and started giggling. Dave rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Whatever man, if I decide to comeback it won't be to wrestle." He said.

Randy shook his head, "Even if McMahon gave you a job as GM of Raw, you still wouldn't be able to stay out of the ring."

"You're right, because I'd be too tempted to kick your ass." Dave joked.

"Riiight, like you could kick my ass. Let's not forget who put you out for six months." Randy said with a smirk.

Dave looked at Jenna with skeptical look, "How do you put up with him?"

"It's easy, just ignore him. Or in my case, crush all his dreams by adding insult to injury." Jenna said before winking at Randy.

"Thanks for the support, babe." Randy said in a sarcastic tone.

Jenna smiled brightly, "You're welcome!"

As she opened the door to the bedroom, she noticed Alanna sitting up in bed. When Alanna noticed her, the cutest smile appeared on her face.

"Hey angel! You wanna go see daddy?" Jenna asked before picking her up.

Alanna shoved her thumb in her mouth and laid her head down on Jenna's shoulder. Jenna walked out with Alanna, which brought a smile to Randy's face.

"There's my angel! Did you have a nice nap?" He asked as he took Alanna from Jenna.

Dave saw how happy Randy was to have his daughter there with him. He could recall countless times when Randy would call Samantha at least three times a day just to talk to Alanna.

"She's gotten big." Dave said with a smile.

"And she's looking more like her daddy every day." Jenna said.

"Please don't stroke his ego. Isn't one man whore bad enough?" He asked.

"Ha! Alanna won't be anything like a father used to be. Not if I have anything to do with it." Jenna teased.

Dave chuckled, shaking his head, "And how's the life of the tag team champions?"

"Oh, Devon and I are great. We're having our first title defense against Lay-Cool the following Monday after Fatal 4 Way." She said as she walked towards the kitchen. "You want a beer?"

"Sure." Dave said before sitting back into the couch.

Dave looked over at Randy and noticed him playing with Alanna. He seemed so much happier than he was before.

"So how's Samantha taking the divorce?" Dave asked as he took the beer from Jenna.

"I dunno, I have to head back to St. Louis in three weeks for the hearing." Randy said. "I mean, I hope she's doing okay, not only her sake, but for Alanna's also. I would hate for Alanna to grow up not knowing who her biological mother is."

At that moment, "Foxy Lady" by Jimi Hendrix started blaring from Randy's phone. He started laughing and answered it.

"Hey mom."

Jenna and Dave looked at each other before laughing.

"Wait, wait calm down. What happened?" Randy asked with a concerned look.

"What are you talking about?"

Randy's face suddenly went blank. He handed Alanna to Jenna before walking into the bedroom and shutting the door. Jenna and Dave looked on with signs of concern.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, would you mind holding Alanna while I go check on him?" She asked.

"No, not at all." Dave said taking Alanna from her arms.

Jenna walked into the bedroom and saw Randy looking out the window, he still had his phone to his ear. She gently shut the door behind her and stood quietly against the wall.

"I don't understand, why would she do that?" Randy asked.

"And now I suppose you think it's my fault."

"Of course I'm going to the funeral, she was my wife."

"Okay…alright, I'll call you later. I love you too. Bye." Randy hung up the phone and just stood there.

"What happened?" Jenna asked as she walked towards the window.

Randy sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. Jenna sat next to him still waiting for her answer.

"It's Samantha." Randy started.

Jenna had a feeling in her gut that what he was about say wasn't going to be good news.

"My mom said that…" Randy took a deep breath. "My mom said that she died of a drug overdose."

Jenna covered her mouth with her hands. Randy stood up from the bed and started pacing back and forth.

"She said that she OD'd on sleeping pills. Why in the hell would she do that!" Randy yelled before punching the wall.

He fell to the floor, covering his face with his hands. Jenna crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his back.

"I loved her, Jen. She was the mother of my child, why would she do that?" Randy asked as he continued to cry.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know." Jenna said as she cradled Randy's head in her arms.

So there you have it…Samantha's gone, leaving Alanna without her biological mother and Randy completely broken. Fatal 4 Way is only five days away, how will Jenna and Randy get through the week with this sudden turn of events? Will Devon remember what happened that fateful night? We'll find out soon enough…R&R!


End file.
